ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Twist City
Twist City is a 2008 American computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Splash Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Adrian Hancock in his directorial debut and produced by Brandon Monroe. The film stars Josh Keaton as Evan MacClature, a boy raised by human-shaped clouds who works at Twitzer Park, a local amusement park established on the town square of the surreal Twist City. When Evan's friend Caesar Applegate (Jonah Hill) wins a circus contest and receives the Vanilla Soul Crown grand prize, all of the citizens of Twist City become jealous, even Evan's arch-rival Erl Taube (Willem Dafoe), who plans on changing the rules of the city maliciously if he gets his hands on it. With the help of his fellow amusement park employees, Beefburger Bason (Rob Paulsen), Four-Story Simeon (Matt Frewer), Mr. Pro Moe (Hank Azaria), and Nezzer Cray Chicken (Dan Castellaneta), Evan sets out to find Caesar and warn him about Taube's shenanigans. The film was released on November 26, 2008 in the United States by Paramount Pictures. It was a critical and commercial success, grossing $362 million over a budget of $62 million. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Josh Keaton as Evan MacClature *Jonah Hill as Caesar Applegate *Lacey Chabert as Kayla Mobeus *Rob Paulsen as Beefburger Bason *Matt Frewer as Four-Story Simeon *Hank Azaria as Mr. Pro Moe *Dan Castellaneta as Nezzer Cray Chicken *Willem Dafoe as Erl Taube *Danny McBride as Mayor Twitzer *John Hodgman as Evan's cloud father *Ashleigh Ball as Evan's cloud mother *Will Forte, Jeffrey Garcia, Wally Wingert, and Bill Murray as Evan's cloud brothers Lamar, Geri, Javier, and Benjie More coming soon! Marketing Trailers The teaser trailer was released on May 26, 2008, and was attached to films such as Kung Fu Panda and Wall·E. The first theatrical trailer was released on July 18, 2008, and was attached to films such as Heroball. The second theatrical trailer was released on September 17, 2008, and was attached to films such as BJ and Wally: FusionMania. Video game A video game based on the film was released on November 25, 2008 on Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Microsoft Windows, and Xbox 360. Reception Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 97% "Certified Fresh" approval rating based on 152 reviews. The consensus reads: "Quirky and colorful as it is, Twist City mingles its visuals with humorous and thoughtful storytelling which make it entertaining to both kids and adults." Box office The film has grossed $188,306,411 in North America and $174,419,860 in other countries, for a worldwide total of $362,726,271. The film placed second in North America's box office with $18.1 million on its opening day (Wednesday, November 26, 2008), behind last week's Twilight. During the Thanksgiving holiday weekend, it grossed $72.9 million, topping North America's box office during the weekend, and remaining #1 on the second weekend. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 10, 2009. Soundtrack The film's original soundtrack and score for the film was released on November 11, 2008 through Atlantic Records. The songs and score for the film were composed by Danny Elfman and Christopher Lennertz. Along with the film's musical numbers, some original recordings by musicians including Spoon and The 88 were contributed to the soundtrack as well. #Twist City (Barbershop Intro) - The Twist City Singers #Twist City - The Twist City Singers #Living in a Downtown Crowd - Spoon #Vanilla Soul - Jonah Hill #Here's Your Chance - Hodgman, Ball, Forte, Garcia, Wingert, and Murray #Here's Your Chance (Reprise) - Keaton #Easy Lessons - Spoon #I Won't Ever Steal a Soul - Paulsen, Frewer, Azaria, and Castellaneta #I Come from Cream to Cheese - Lacey Chabert #That's Where You're Going Today - Willem Dafoe #Twist City (Finale) - Keaton and the Twist City Singers #It Ain't Over Till the End of the Day - Spoon #Kayla Don't Cry - The 88 #To Work #Evan and Caesar #The Competition #In the Name of Twitzer #Cloud Family #The New Guys #Send Out the Heart Bandits #I'm Not a Do-Nothing #Taube Screws Up #Broken Soul #Towerquake #Cloud Nine #A Little Early for That #The End of the Crown Gallery Twist City (2008) Soundtrack disc.png|Disc Category:Films Category:2008 Category:2000s Category:Films directed by Adrian Hancock Category:Twist City Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures